Mutant Love
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La triste historia de amor de un mutante de nombre Feliciano y un científico de nombre Ludwig. ¿Quien es el verdadero monstruo? Basada en la canción de Hatsune Mutant Love.


_**MUTANT LOVE **_

* * *

Tres ojos, seis brazos y una cola de monstruo arrastrando. Así soy yo. No soy normal, nunca lo he sido y dudo que algún día lo sea, no sirvo para nada. Ya lo sé, soy bastante extraño y no entiendo muchas cosas. Soy realmente inútil la verdad.

No me sorprende que nadie me quiera. Es decir, no soy humano. Soy un mutante. ¿Por qué alguien me debería de querer?

Pero tú eras diferente…a ti no te importaba que fuera así. Tu aun así me tratabas bien, aun así eras bueno conmigo y me cuidabas…tú eras amable conmigo y me dejabas comer pasta…tú eras…realmente diferente

Me sentía feliz.

Aún recuerdo mis días en esa extraña jaula llena de polvo y tierra, que olía muy raro. Mi cuerpo es muy extraño y no puedo evitar que la cola se mueva sola y termino rompiendo varías cosas, por eso no me sorprende que nadie me quiera. Pero a ti no te importaba, tu solo suspirabas, recogías las cosas y me sobabas la cabeza y a veces incluso secabas mis lágrimas con tu mano. No pude negarme cuando me extendiste la mano y me sacaste de mi jaula.

Tengo muchos sentimientos dentro de mí…Pero mejor no te los digo, porque seguramente te causaran muchas molestias ¡Y yo no quiero serte una molestia! No importa cuánto duela…yo no te diré, solo disfrutare el tiempo contigo.

Y aunque vi ese destello frío en tus ojos…diré que fue solamente mi imaginación.

Puedo usar telepatía y también la premonición. Peor no las quiero usar.

La verdad yo lo sé todo…pero no te quiero decir…me mentiré a mí y a ti.

En la pequeña esquina de una habitación se encuentra un mutante que se enamoró.

Sé muy bien que solo eres así porque soy un experimento…solo porque tú eres muy aficionado a tu trabajo y quieres que no me descontrola ni haga algo mal y termine arruinando todo….tu odias que eso pase…lo entiendo bien…pero, no tengo familia, mi fratello murió y no tengo nada ni nadie más, para mí un mutante sin nada…no puedo encontrar otro motivo para vivir. Así que simplemente rogaré porque nuestros días juntos jamás terminen.

¿Genocidio? ¿Dominar al mundo? ¿Controlar a toda la humanidad? ¡Claro que soy capaz de hacer eso! De hecho sería demasiado fácil…pero no quiero. No me gustan mucho las guerras.

Sé muy bien como todo esto acabara pero no quiero que te entristezcas así que solamente cerrare los ojos y soñare con poder pasear contigo por las calles de Venecia, comiendo mucha pasta con papas, siendo normal...y tal vez de paso mujer…al fin y al cabo nadie mi quita nada por soñar.

Los recuerdos poco a poco inundan mi mente al acercarse mi final.

_"Ven conmigo."_  
_"¿Por qué? "_

_"Por qué esa jaula se ve muy sucia"_

_"… ¿En serio te importa que alguien como yo esté aquí? "_

_"(No) No creo que ese sea un lugar adecuado para ti."_  
_"…¿Dónde sería un lugar adecuado para mi?_

_"(No me importa) En el laboratorio conmigo."_

_"…Esta bien" Extendí mi mano y la tomaste…era cálida._

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_"Feliciano ve~"_

_"Ludwig (No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto) "_

_"Ok…Ludwig…"_

* * *

_"Ne~ Ludwig~ ¿Puedo comer pasta?"_

_"Pero si comimos pasta ayer…(Nunca se cansa de esa cosa) " suspiraste._

_Yo te sonreí._

_"Ve~ es que me gusta mucho la pasta~"_

_"…Esta bien (Sí que es una molestia)" Suspiraste una vez más y me sonreíste un poco._

* * *

"¿Por qué me siento cansado?" te pregunté y tú solo me revolviste los cabellos una vez más y al tiempo que me inyectabas, me dijiste:

"Todo saldrá bien. (Pronto ya no molestaras)

Te sonreí y me obligue a no llorar.

"Si eso dice Ludwig~ ¡Entonces te creo!" Mentí

Sabía muy bien que pasaría.

¿Era culpa eso en tus ojos? No lo creo. Ya mi mente debe estarme jugando bromas~.

…Creo que ya que esto se acaba…no creo que duela confesar…

"Ludwig…"te llamé

"¿Qué pasa Feliciano? (Ya casi terminamos ¿Ahora que quiere?)

"Grazie…Ti amo!..." te sonreí y decidí ya no reprimir las lágrimas. " …Ciao !..."

En un instante todo se puso blanco.

No sé si las lágrimas que vi eran reales o solo un truco de mi mente...Espero algún día lograr ser normal, amore mio…

* * *

¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Se suponía que debía de matarlo. Eso hice…pero… ¿Por qué…me siento tan vacío?

Su risa…ya no se escucha en el laboratorio…todo ha quedado en silencio…

Ya no puedo escuchar sus continuos "ve´s" en el cuarto y sus intentos por hacerme sonreír genuinamente han desaparecido…no creí que fuera algo importante…creía que todo eso era una continua molestia…creía que una vez todo eso se fuera mi vida volvería a ser perfecta…

Pero ahora…las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos, mientras veo su cuerpo inerte en el suelo con esa sonrisa que tanto me solía llenar, inconscientemente, de paz y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, ahora secas.

Sus últimas palabras aun las tengo grabadas en mi memoria como si de fuego se tratase.

"Grazie…Ti amo!...Ciao! "

¿Para qué me daba las gracias? Él no lo sabía, pero yo lo use…Ti amo…¿Él me amaba? ¿Quién pude amar a un monstruo como yo? Ahora pienso que el verdadero monstruo no era el, si no yo…le cause mucho más dolor del que él me causó a mí... ¡A quien engaño! Él nunca me causó dolor, muy al contrario el me cuido y ayudo siempre que lo necesite.

* * *

"_Ve~ Ludwig ¿Te encuentras bien?"_  
_"No te preocupes Feliciano"(Deja de habar me molesta tu voz. Hace que me duela más la cabeza)_  
_"…No debes trabajar enfermo"_

_"Estoy bien"(Callate)_  
_"Ve~…Toma."_

_"¿Qué es esto?" (¿Medicina?)_

_"Es medicina. Dice la caja que sirve para el dolor de cabeza y fiebre ve~"_

_"…supongo…"_

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_

_Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y saque una pequeña almohada en forma de corazón, del tamaño de mi puño. Sonreía amargamente ante la memoria._

_"¿Qué haces Feliciano?" (Es muy raro)_

_"Estoy cosiendo~"_

_"¿Para qué? "_  
_"Es un secreto~"_

_"…está bien" (Que molestia)_

* * *

_"¡Ludwig~!"_

_"¿Qué pasa?" (Deja de molestar)_

_"Toma~"_

_La pequeña almohada fue mostrada y me la dio en las manos_

_"¿Qué es esto?"_  
_"Ve~ es un corazón~"_

_"…Esto era lo que estabas cosiendo el otro día…" (Tengo que anotar que sabe coser…)_

_"…Si…Feliz cumpleaños Ludwig~"_

* * *

Seré idiota. ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto el?

A él. Que no tenía culpa de nada. No había hecho nada malo. A el…A quien yo amaba…

Ya no podía más con la culpa y el dolor. Quise tomar la misma inyección que le dí a el, pero casi podía escuchar su voz diciendo.

"No quiero que te pase nada, Ludwig~"

Me rendí. Tomé su cuerpo en mis brazos y lloré. No se cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuantas personas golpee cuando trataron de quitar a Feliciano de mis brazos, solo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se está pudriendo poco a poco y mi cuerpo se vuelve más y más delgado conforme pasan los minutos…¿O serán horas? Realmente me importa poco si son días.

* * *

Mi hermano vino…el me convenció de separarme de su cuerpo…pero no dejaré que usen su cuerpo como espécimen o algo así. Lo enterré en un lugar donde nadie lo encontrará y si lo hacen…dudo que este en buen estado cuando lo hagan…

Aquí enfrente de la lápida debajo de un árbol cerca de la ciudad de Venecia, se encuentra el científico que se enamoró del mutante…demasiado tarde.

* * *

N/A: ¿POR QUE COÑO ESCRIBO TRAGEDIA SI SOY DE UN PUTO CORAZÓN DE POLLO?...a llorar a mi esquinita emo :3 dejen reviews plis y l s amare ;3; Tralala son muchos saltos en el tiempo XD


End file.
